A Bird of a Feather
by Infinitis
Summary: Akito is dying and get's a visit from a heavenly creature AkitoOC


**A Bird of a Feather**

By Infinitis-hime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a couple of Furuba books and a Kyo-kun plushy . 6

* * *

Some say I'm the worst person, possibly most evil, in the universe. They might be right. But there could have been worse. I don't care.

I'm jealous. I envy. It's human. But maybe I envy too much. I don't care.

Everyone's leavening me, my Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, everyone. It's that girl's entire fault!!

My throat makes a growl as I turn on my futon, away from the shining sun. I feel hot. Hotter then I've ever been. I'm dying. I have no doubts today is my last day.

Not a soul in my room and I'm DYING!! As my head was filled with anger, I pulled a chunk of wood from the floor and threw it to the wall.

No one cares. So I don't care. I wheeze as I flop back onto my futon.

No one can ever love me. I caused too much hatred to be loved. I make people fear me so that they can be loyal to me. I am family you know. I laughed at the thought. How ironic.

My eyes tire at the moment. It's coming. The room gets darker and shadows look ... frightening? I, Akito Sohma, scared of such a frivolous thing? No. But... the thought of having my last breaths with no soul by my side makes me cringe. The reason- reason why I made people's lives so miserable is because I wanted them to feel my pain. The pain of NEVER BEING LOVED!! Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure loved me a little, but it was all fake. When I saw Hatori with that one girl, ...what was her name? I can't remember... Well, when I saw how happy and loved HE was, I couldn't help myself. I had to do something. She was going to take something important, even if it's a bit of a fake love, she COULDN'T TAKE IT!! .... So I made his life miserable.

My lungs are burning now. I want this to be over now. But, at least, even if I don't deserve it, can I have someone...anyone to be by me? I don't care whom. I don't care if it's that damn Kyo or Tohru or a stranger. I-I...I don't want to be alone! My breaths burn and become short with every second. My hearts beats faster and faster. Slowly and painfully I turn to the window that seems to be darkening before me. I could tell it's a sunny and cloudless day. It seems like nature's laughing right at me. I chuckle. Might as well laugh at my pitiful self. My eyes droop heavily.

I deserve this pain.

There's something soft on the tip of my nose. I try to open my open my eyes only to see a pure white almost golden feather. Just as I touched it, strength seemed to come back a little to me. But the feeling seemed to fade. I stretch my hand into the sunlight to see how the feather glowed. My mind wondered of how could such a bird posses such a beauty.

I wheezed once more as I tried to cough my burning breath out. As I tried to catch some cool air, my eyes wondered to my open doorway. Strangely, a person seemed to be there. I looked at the being closely. It was a girl. She stood there beautifully with the sun behind her back, almost looking angelic. Her waist-long golden hair frayed like the feather I took hold of. I sighed. As long as I'm not alone, I'll die without fear.

Her feet walk to where I lay. She knelt above where my head was. I looked up to her. She seemed to be crying. Why cry for me? A heartless creature.

"I am Anulica, Overseer of the Sohma c-curse. I am to witness the last stage of the cur-curse." Her tears came out more fluidly. My weak heart soothes at the thought of someone crying for me, just the wicked me.

"What do you mean?" I harshly ask.

"Lord Kyo Sohma is now fully loved and so the last stage of the curse is beginning." The woman opened her eyes for the first time. She pitied me with her silver heavenly eyes.

I weakly growled and clenched my fist that didn't hold the feather. "You mean I'm dying here just because that lowlife cat is loved!! Don't tell me. It's Tohru right?" I slammed my fist into the place I took a chunk of wood out. I winced in pain as blood seeped out of my shaking fist.

For the first time I cried. "Wh-why...why i-is it..." I started to question about myself only to be interrupted by the angelic girl who slowly pulled up my limp and dying body. She placed me in a position that had my head lying in between her left shoulder and neck. The rest of my body lay lifelessly in front of the sobbing Angel. She looked so beautiful when she cried. I have to say, more beautiful then my Yuki. Yuki... Tears shed in my piteous eyes.

The girl tried to comfort me. Coxing me like a child, petting my hair and drying my cheeks with her fragile fingers. "Shh, Shhh. It's ok. You don't have to doubt anymore. It's going to end soon. I'm here with you." Anulica, the heavenly girl, took off her pure white scarf that hung at her neck. She also grabbed my bleeding right fist wrapped the scarf around it, soothing my pain but tainting the once pure scarf. "You-" she started to nervously talk. "You never knew me. But I watched you in the shadows. Ever since you were born. I-I saw you when you slept. I saw you when awake. I watched you when you pained. I watched you when you angered. And through it all I-I-I grew to love you..." For a short while I held my breath. Loved? Me loved? I coughed harder as my lungs burned for more oxygen. Anulica held me tighter as each cough shook my body.

My eyes tiredly look to see her sadly smiling. "You see, Akito-sama? Even the most wicked are loved and pitied." She looked down at my face with her heavenly silver eyes again. I'm loved. Finally, I'm loved. I nestled my nose on her neck. Slowly my eyes begin to close for the last time. Anulica's tears land on my face. My heart starts to beat slower and slower. The last thing I felt just as my whole body went numb was a simple kiss. The long awaited kiss.

"Ashiteru, Akito-sama."

"Ah—Arigato Anulica..." I let go of the feather.

"Ja mata ne-"

* * *

"Akito-sama!!" Hatori breathed heavily as he leaned against the Japanese doorway. He looked to the lord's bed only to see the back of a girl with long golden hair. When Hatori stepped inside he felt something soft on his feet. The doctor looked down to notice pure white golden feathers covering the ground. The girl in front of Akito's bed stood up and walked to the doorway, her head hung low. Hatori looked to the bed only to see no one there, only some clothes. He looked back to the girl. She seemed to hold a black small bird and a bloodstained scarf.

"Akito??" Hatori asked himself. The girl looked up to the doctor, silver heavenly eyes watered by tears.

"The curse is done." Was all she said and walked down the path away from the Sohma house.

* * *

WOW!! This is my first Furuba ficcie. I would think a Kyoru would be my first, but who would thunk it? An Akito/OC! Well, when I first started reading the series, I kind of pitied Akito. REVIEWS AND FLAMES WELCOME!! Although, just reviews would be fine. I'll probably do a Kyoru after this.

Untill next, Ja ne!

Infin-hime


End file.
